


Под повязкой

by platano_yep



Series: Кингсман-драбблы [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Написано на hartwin fest на заявку3.33. Эггзи/Гарри. У Эггзи кинк на левый глаз Гарри, шрамы вокруг него и повязку.





	Под повязкой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на hartwin fest на заявку [3.33. Эггзи/Гарри. У Эггзи кинк на левый глаз Гарри, шрамы вокруг него и повязку.](http://myfaireggsy.diary.ru/p213832192.htm?from=last&discuss)

Сексуальное возбуждение – реакция слишком очевидная и примитивная, чтобы на самом деле описать то, что он чувствует. Это – на полутонах, легких, но оглушающих ощущениях, как будто кто-то касается пальцами низа живота, где он мягкий и податливый, как будто кто-то поводит рукой по волосам на груди, и от этой щекотки они встают дыбом.  
– Покажи, что у тебя там, под повязкой?  
Эггзи сверлит его взглядом на совещаниях, залипает, открыв рот, за завтраком, проскальзывает к Гарри во время утреннего умывания и вечернего душа – хочет подсмотреть. Гарри никак это не комментирует. Возможно, его это развлекает. Возможно, его это смущает.  
– Ну Гарри, – шепчет Эггзи, поднимая голову с его плеча, когда они лежат в кровати и готовятся заснуть. И Гарри снимает повязку до того, как погасить свет.  
На месте глаза – темная рваная щелка, от которой расходятся в стороны короткие белесые шрамы. Эггзи нерешительно тянет руку к его лицу, гладит кончиками пальцев – по спине бегут мурашки – усаживается поудобнее, мягко проводит большим по месту, где раньше был глаз, и Гарри по привычке закрывает второй.  
Это ощущение неописуемо. Оно сладкое, и горькое, и словно балансируешь над пропастью. Глядя на Гарри, он может наблюдать жизнь в ее преодолении, может видеть, как заживает смерть, ведь – Эггзи хмурится – Гарри мог бы быть мертв, но он здесь, и Эггзи трогает его. Он привстает, чтобы поцеловать чуть ниже шрама – в щеку, потом чуть выше – над бровью. Наверное, это от любви у него так трясутся руки, когда он отпускает Гарри, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы его пижамы.  
Свет гасится, и Эггзи перебираются на Гарри, потому что неймется, и под его губами – шея, грудь, подбородок, губы, висок, шрам. Он кусает Гарри за ключицу, распластавшись телом по телу, вздрагивая от удовольствия и желания.  
– У тебя странные пристрастия.  
– Сказал лепидоптеролог.  
За это Гарри опрокидывает его на спину.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
